


Olemme osa toisiamme

by Televa



Series: Post-Canon poikia [5]
Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anxiety Disorder, Disabled Character, M/M, Mentions physical violence, Platonic Love, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Secret Marriage, Slice of Life, Team as Family, mentions of period-typical homophobia
Language: Suomi
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-20 05:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Televa/pseuds/Televa
Summary: Tuota ryhmä rämää katsellessaan Lammio koki ensimmäistä kertaa elämässään kuuluvansa johonkin. Kerrankin hänen ei tarvinnut kantaa huolta häntä isommista asioista, vaan sai hiljaa keskittyä perunoiden kuorimiseen ja antaa vähäisen työpanoksensa yhteisen hyvän eteen.





	1. Aamu

**Author's Note:**

> Sain edelliseen kukkoficciini kommentin, kuinka hauskaa olisi, jos Lammio todellakin lähtisi Rahikaisen kanssa Tampereelle tapaamaan muita rötöstelijöitä ja heidän kumppaneitaan. Jäin pyörittelemään päässäni tuota ajatusta, ja käsi sitten vähän lipsahti. Hups sori. 
> 
> Jälleen kerran todettakoon, että en omista hahmoja, en saa rahaa. Kyl työ jo tiijätte.  
> Tervetuloa myös Tumblrin puolella juttelemaan, löydyn sieltä edelleen @ too-spoopy-to-be-frukd!

“Janne”, Lammio sanoi varovasti ja suoristi kauluspaitansa etumusta. Tummaa tammiovi tuntui kuin se olisi ollut hänen henkilökohtainen kaksintaisteluparinsa; kuin se oli jokin henkilökohtainen vihollinen joka saattoi eliminoida hänet hetkessä. Tuntui ylitsepääsemättömältä tehtävältä kävellä siitä. “Ehkä tämä oli huono idea. Eivät he minua halua nähdä, sinut vain.”

He olivat lähteneet varhain aamujunalla Tampereelle, ja vaikka Rahikainen oli pilkkinyt lähes koko matkan, ei Lammio ollut nukkunut silmäystäkään. Sen sijaan hän oli tuijottanut ulos ikkunasta, antanut katseensa hyppiä ohilipuvalta puulta toiselle. Hän olisi halunnut laskea päänsä Jannen olkapäälle, ottaa kädestä kiinni tai edes hivuttaa sormensa vasten toisen sormia, mutta ei se olisi julkisesti mahdollista, tuskin koskaan tulisikaan. Jossain syvällä sisimmässään hän kantoi kaunaa siitä, ettei saanut edes kolmessa sodassa palveltuaan elää täysin vapaasti rakastamansa miehen kanssa, mutta sitä hän ei voinut sanoa ääneen virkansa saatika heidän henkilökohtaisen turvallisuutensa vuoksi.

Rahikainen oli ollut juuri koputtamassa oveen, mutta laskikin kätensä ja kääntyi nyt selvästi hermostuneen Lammion puoleen. Tämä seisoi selkä tikkusuorana viittä vaille valmiina vetämään upseerinmaskin jälleen kasvoilleen. Ei hän tiennyt miten tähän tilanteeseen piti oikein suhtautua, hänhän oli juuri astumassa entisten alaistensa kotiin koko viikonlopuksi, ja kaiken lisäksi hän oli varma, etteivät kyseiset alaiset häntä ilolla muistaneet. Kaikki ne kerrat, kun hän oli rintamalla huutanut komppanialleen, yrittänyt koulia kuria heihin tai saada heidät tottelemaan _edes kerran_ palasi hänen mieleensä kuin yhdestä iskusta. Lammio kyykistyi ja hautasi kasvonsa käsiinsä. Oli ollut virhe tulla tänne. Mitä helvettiä hän oli oikein kuvitellut ottaessaan vapaata ja hypätessään Rahikaisen matkaan tämän ystävien luo.

Rahikainen laski olkakassin ovimatolle ja kyykistyi Lammion viereen. Hän silitti hellästi tämän olkapäätä. Oli hän jonkinlaista hermostuneisuutta ja jopa paniikintynkää ounastellutkin, mutta oli päättänyt olla hiljaa ja odottaa, että toinen itse alkaisi puhumaan tuntemuksistaan. Hän tiesi pitkästä kokemuksesta, että jos Lammiota yritti pakottaa puhumaan, tämä vetäytyi niin syvälle omaan kuoreensa kuin oli mahdollista, ja tehty työ luottamuksen saavuttamiseksi murenisi sekunneissa.

“Henrik, kaikki mänöö ihan varmasti hyvin. Ihan turhaan sie murehit sitä mitä oli sillon joskus, myö kaikki tiijetään et siul ei ollut muuta mahollisuutta”, Rahikainen sanoi myötätuntoisesti, ja Lammio nosti katseensa tähän. “Mut jos siul tuloo ihan hirviät ahistukset, niin voiaanhan myö aina lähtee takas kotio. Kyl poijat ymmärtää.”

Lammio arvioi mitä hänen pitäisi tehdä. Toisaalta kotiin meneminen houkutteli aivan valtavasti, mutta pois lähteminen olisi kuitenkin epäsuorasti tarkoittanut luovuttamista, eikä hän ollut luovuttaja. Ei ollut koskaan ollutkaan, eikä hän ajatellut aloittaa sitä nyt. Lammio veti syvään henkeä ja suoristautui seisomaan. Rahikainen nousi seisomaan itsekin ja nappasi olkalaukun uudelleen käteensä. Hän koputti nopeasti ovea ja risti sormensa Lammion sormien lomaan, puristi sitä kuin sanoakseen, että seisoisi tämän tukena, äityi tilanne kuinka pahaksi tahansa. Lammio tunsi silkkaa kiitollisuutta.

Kauaa he eivät ehtineet siinä seisoa, ja hyvä niin, sillä hermostuneisuus alkoi ottaa uudelleen Lammiosta jalansijaa. Oven tuli avaamaan Riitaoja, jonka Rahikainen nappasi samantien puolittaiseen halaukseen. Lammio ei tiennyt miten toimia, joten hän tyytyi vain tarjoamaan hymynnokareen sekä heilauttamaan kättä tervehtimiseksi. Riitaoja jäätyi hetkeksi täysin aloilleen, mutta otti nopeasti itseään niskasta kiinni ja toivotti heidät molemmat tervetulleiksi. He astuivat sisälle, riisuivat kengät eteiseen ja katsoivat ympärilleen. Talo oikein huokui lämpöä ja kodikkuutta, eikä Rahikainen voinut olla ylpeämpi ystävistään. Hän tiesi kuinka vaikeaa Lehdon kanssa välillä oli, alikersantti kun osasi olla todellinen maanvaiva sille päälle ryhtyessään, mutta hän ymmärsi myös kuinka syvästi tämä Riitaojan kanssa toisiaan rakasti. Nuo kaksi olivat todellakin ansainneet kaiken onnen, minkä tielleen saivat haalittua kasaan.

Vanhasta tottumuksesta Rahikainen kulki leppoisin askelin vierashuoneeseen ja heitti olkalaukun siististi pedatulle sängylle. Lammio seurasi perässä kuin eksynyt ankanpoikanen, eikä Rahikainen voinut kuin hymyillä pehmeästi toisen neuvottomuudelle. Hän kumartui painamaan pehmeän suukon tämän suupieleen ja tunsi, miten toinen hetkellisesti jäykistyi häntä vasten, mutta muisti sitten ettei heillä ollut mitään peiteltävää. Ei tässä talossa ainakaan.

He olivat käyneet kotona pienen sanaharkan siitä, mitä heidän pitäisi ottaa mukaan tuliaisiksi. Rahikainen oli kivenkovaa väittänyt, ettei moisilla asioilla ollut väliä, tärkeintä oli vain olla yhdessä pitkästä aikaa, mutta koska Lammio oli jo pienestä pitäen opetettu siihen, ettei koskaan saanut mennä mihinkään kahta kättä heittäen, hän piti tavasta kiinni. He olivat kompromissina päätyneet ostamaan pullon sekä valko- että punaviiniä, kahvipaketin ja keksirasian. Lammio oli kuitenkin salaa ostanut astetta hieman parempaa viiniä, ja kun asia oli Rahikaiselle selvinnyt, oli tämä vain naurahtanut ja pudistanut päätään selvästikin huvittuneena. 

He asettuivat taloksi niin hyvin kuin suinkin, Rahikainen etenkin onnistui parissa minuutissa levittäytymään tavaroineen koko huoneeseen, ja Lammio kaivoi tuliaiset laukusta. Keittiöstä kantautui Riitaojan äkillinen naurunpyrskähdys, jonka alta pystyi erottamaan Lehdon lyhyet hymähdykset. Lammio tajusi, että oli pakko mennä sinne lopulta, ei ollut mitään järkeä jäädä vierashuoneen turvaan liian pitkäksi aikaa. Mitäs sitä väistämätöntä väistelemään, joten he suuntasivat askeleensa kohti keittiötä tuliaiskasa käsissään.

Kyllä Rahikainen oli kertonut hänelle Lehdon vammautumisesta useaankin otteeseen, mutta siitä huolimatta Lammio ei voinut olla tuntematta syyllisyyden syvää pistoa sydämessään nähdessään Lehdon pilkkomassa porkkanoita pyörätuolista käsin. Vaikka hän oli käynyt asian monesti Rahikaisen kanssa läpi, Lammio koki edelleen velvollisuudekseen olla pahoillaan siitä helvetin kovennetun rangaistuksen langettamisesta. Hän ei silloin ollut halunnut sitä ajatella, mutta jälkeenpäin hän oli useasti miettinyt, miten olisi ollut suorasti vastuussa kolmen sotilaan turhasta tappamisesta, mikäli pommit olisivat tippuneet edes kymmenen metriä lähemmäksi. Kaiken lisäksi se, että noista kolmesta sotilaasta oli kukin tahoillaan tullut osa hänen elämäänsä, sekä fyysisesti että tarinoiden kautta, teki syyllisyydestä entistä pistävää. Hän kieltäytyi ajattelemasta asiaa ainakin toistaiseksi, ja tyytyi ojentamaan viinipulloja Riitaojaa kohti.

“Emme keksineet mitä muutakaan tuoda, joten toimme vain nämä. Toivottavasti näistä on edes jotain iloa”, hän sanoi epätavallisen kainosti ja katsahti Riitaojaan. Ilme tämän kasvoilla oli lukematon, mutta jännittyneisyys paistoi hänestä yhtä selvästi kuin Lammiostakin. Jollain kierolla tapaa Lammio oli hyvillään siitä, ettei ollut ainoa, joka oli emotionaalisesti varuillaan uudessa tilanteessa, mutta jälleen kerran Riitaoja ryhdistäytyi ja soi heille lämpimän hymyn. Hän otti pullot Lammiolta, asetti ne varovasti keittiötasolle siihen, mihin Rahikainen oli laskenut loput tuliaiset käsistään. Riitaoja kääntyi takaisin vieraisiinsa päin.

“Kiitos, mutta ei teidän olisi tarvinnut, jokainen ystävä on aina tervetullut tänne, oli mikä tahansa. Sinäkin, Lammio”, hän sanoi.

“Henrik”, Lammio vastasi automaattisesti.

“Risto.”

Noiden nopeiden sinunkauppojen jälkeen tunnelma keittiössä laukesi, ja Lammio tunsi ensimmäistä kertaa koko päivänä, että ehkä hänellä tulisi sittenkin olemaan ihan mukavaa. Keittiö kävi ahtaaksi neljälle ihmiselle, joten Riitaoja ehdotti esittelykierrosta talon ympäri. Rahikainen väläytti Lammiolle hymyn ja nosti peukut pystyyn kannustukseksi, kun tämä katosi talon uumeniin, ja he jäivät Lehdon kanssa kahden vaihtamaan uusimpia kuulumisia sitten viime näkemän. 

“Mitäs miun pikku Toivonkipinälle kuuluu?” Rahikainen kysyi ilkikurisesti nipistäen Lehtoa poskesta. Tämä ärähti yrmeästi ja yritti huitaista toisen kättä pois, mutta Rahikainen vain nappasi pöydältä pienen porkkanan ja alkoi nakertamaan sitä varsin kovaäänisesti. Hän hypähti kevyesti istumaan tiskipöydälle, ja vasta sitten Lehto laski veitsen alas ja kääntyi katsomaan ystäväänsä. Joltakulta muulta katse olisi voinut olla murhaava, mutta Rahikainen oli oppinut sivuuttamaan moiset sanattomat uhkailut kertaheitolla.

“Ihan hyväähän tänne kuuluu, tavallista arkea”, Lehto sanoi. Eipä heille mitään erikoista kuulunut, Risto kävi töissä ja hän itse yritti selvitä jonkinlaisena kodinhengettärenä.

“Onko Risto toipunut jo siitä Tarkonpuiston jutusta? Mie tiijän et hää kestää yllättävän paljon, mut ei tommottii pitäis kotona tapahtuu”, Rahikainen kysyi ja järsi porkkanansa loppuun. Hän oli itse ollut lähellä saada sydänkohtauksen, kun oli edellisellä vierailullaan nähnyt vaalentuneet mustelmat Riitaojan mahalla ja kyljillä. Hän oli tuntenut sitä samaa vihaa kuin Lehto silloin, kun tämä oli hoivannut ja paikannut Riitaojan haavat. Helvetti, ei sellaista pitänyt enää sattua, ei niin lähellä kotoa, missä piti olla turvallista.

Lehto nyökkäsi lyhyesti ja palasi takaisin pilkkomaan porkkanoita. Oli helpompi puhua sattuneesta, kun samalla oli muutakin tekemistä. Hän madalsi ääntään ja Rahikaisen piti kumartua lähemmäksi kuullakseen selvästi.

“Pyysin Yrjöä kulkemaan Riston kanssa aina kun vuoroiltaan pystyy, ihan kaiken varoiksi vain. Tiedän kyllä, mitä sellaisten ihmisroskien päässä pyörii, helppoja saaliitahan ne etsivät.” Hän tiesi, että oli turhaa valehdella huolestuneisuuden määrää Rahikaisen kanssa, joten oli paljon helpompi kertoa suoraa totuus. Rahikainen nyökkäsi, jotain tämän suuntaista hän oli ajatellutkin tapahtuneen Määtältä saadun viimeisimmän kirjeen perusteella. Ihan hyvä vain että oli joku joka pystyi katsomaan Riitaojan perään silloin kun Lehto ei itse kyennyt, sillä vaikka tuo rakas olikin, hyväntahtoisuus lähestulkoon huokui hänestä jatkuvasti. Tuntui kamalalta ajatella, että oli ollut vain ajan kysymys, ennen kuin jotain pahaa tapahtui.

Tunnelma oli käydä liian raskaaksi perjantaiaamupäivälle, joten Rahikainen vaihtoi nopeasti puheenaihetta ja alkoi selittämään juurta jaksain, miten oli alkuviikosta yrittänyt tehdä Lammiolle palvelusta ja pestä heidän pyykkinsä. Nopean pyykkäämisen sijasta hän oli onnistunut kutistamaan lähes kaikki heidän valkoiset kauluspaitansa käyttökelvottomiksi. Eihän se mikään iso tai tärkeä juttu ollut, mutta ainakin se onnistui nostattamaan pienen hymynkareen Lehdon huulille. Hän vilkaisi muka salakavalasti vasemmassa nimettömässään olevaa sormusta muistellen, kuinka ei niin pitkä aika sitten jotain vastaavanlaista oli käynyt hänelle itselleen. Hänen itsensä huomaamatta hymynkaare leveni ihan oikeaksi hymyksi, ja hän suorastaan säteili.

Rahikainen kuitenkin huomasi.

“Tiesitsie Toivo et onnellisuus pukoo sinnuu aika hyvin”, hän sanoi ja hypähti alas pöydältä. Teki hyvää nähdä läheiset ystävät onnellisina, avoimesti onnellisina, kaiken sen kurjuuden jälkeen minkä hekin olivat joutuneet kömpimään läpi.

Lehto oli mielissään mutta hieman vaivaantunut ystävänsä sivuhuomautuksesta, ei hän ollut vieläkään tottunut avoimesti näyttämään tunteitaan vaikka sitä opettelikin lähes joka päivä, mutta hänet pelasti ovikellon soiminen. Rahikainen pörrötti Lehdon hiuksiaan leikkimielisesti huikatessaan, että käy avaamassa oven. Ovelle päästyään hän pörrötti vielä omia kiharoitaan, vaikka ne sojotttivatkin valtoimenaan vähän kaikkialle. 

“Ei myö osteta mittään”, hän naurahti raotetun oven välistä ja oli muka sulkevinaan sen, mutta oven takana seissyt Määttä ehti laittaa jalkansa väliin. Hän katsahti mitäänsanomattomana Rahikaiseen ja totesi ykskantaan: “Käykö, että soitan sitten, kun tuo on hauska juttu? Se ei nimittäin ollut.”

Rahikainen vain naureskeli ja päästi Määtän ja tämän takana seisoneen Lahtisen sisälle. Oven sulkeuduttua hän kaappasi kaksikon tiukkaan halaukseen, ja pienen tovin he vain seisoivat siinä kasassa, toisissaan tiukasti kiinni.

Riitaoja oli juuri sopivasti päässyt esittelykierroksen loppuun, kun hän huomasi uusimmat vieraansa. Hän kiiruhti nopeasti konkkaronkan luokse ja tunki väliin antamaan oman halauksensa heille. Lammio ei ollut koskaan nähnyt heistä ketään niin onnellisena, ja hän liikuttui itsekin hivenen noiden välillä vallitsevasta syvästä veljeydenkaltaisesta ystävyydestä. 

Oli ollut oikea päätös jäädä.

“No niin, lopettakaa jo, yksinkö tässä pitää kaikki tehdä, perkele”, kuului Lehdon kovaääninen jupina keittiöstä, kun hän ilmestyi oviaukolle. Hänellä oli puoliksi kuorittu porkkana kädessään ja kuorimaveitsi toisessa. Äänensävystä huolimatta hän ei ollut mitenkään vihamielinen, vaan hän katsoi ystäväjoukkoansa kuin hän odottaisi jotain tapahtuvan. Lahtinen katsahti kysyvästi Määttää, joka kohotti kulmakarvaansa Riitaojalle, joka puolestaan hymyili ilkikurisesti. Kuin yhteistuumin nelikko piiritti Lehdon, hipsutti hiuksista , ja Riitaoja istahti tottuneesti tämän syliin kuin hellyyttä kaipaava kissa. 

“Jeesus perkele teidän kanssa”, hän huokaisi posket hieman punaisina, mutta hänestä näki selvästi, ettei tämä ollut ensimmäinen kerta, kun hän joutui hetkellisesti kaiken huomion keskipisteeksi. Taisi olla enemmänkin sääntö kuin poikkeus, että tuo eriskummallinen ystäväjoukko antoi vapaasti rakkautta toisilleen, mutta mikä Lammio oli heitä tuomitsemaan: ymmärsi hän itsekin, että jokainen uusi päivä oli siunaus etenkin, jos oli joku, joka pyyteettömästi välitti. Se, että noita läheisiä ihmisiä oli useampi kuin yksi, oli silkkaa voittoa.

Ensihuuman laannuttua ja kuulumisten vaihduttua he löysivät yllätyksekseen helposti yhteisen toimintajärjestyksen: Määttä ja Lehto valmistelivat keittiössä ruokaa samalla, kun Lahtinen ja Rahikainen alkoivat kattaa pöytää ulkoterassille. Koska mitään ihmeellisempää ei ollut tehtävissä, Lammio ja Riitaoja toimivat keittiöhupulaisina ja auttoivat muita sitä mukaa, mitä ehtivät. Jossain vaiheessa Rahikainen oli käynyt pistämässä radion päälle, ja nyt tuo hyräili hiljaa itsekseen soivan kappaleen tahdissa, yritti taiteilla raskaan lautaskasan kanssa kuin mikäkin tarjoilija ikään. Koko talossa tuoksui valmistuva ruoka, ja mieliala oli kepeä.

Tuota ryhmä rämää katsellessaan Lammio koki ensimmäistä kertaa elämässään kuuluvansa johonkin. Kerrankin hänen ei tarvinnut kantaa huolta häntä isommista asioista, vaan sai hiljaa keskittyä perunoiden kuorimiseen ja antaa vähäisen työpanoksensa yhteisen hyvän eteen.

Lahtinen ja Riitaoja juttelivat jotakin työjuttujaan, eikä Lammio kuunnellut heitä kuin toisella korvalla. Ilmeisesti kaksikon pomo oli vaikeampaa sorttia, eikä suostunut minkäänlaisiin myönnytyksiin edes juhlapyhiksi, joten Lahtinen oli joutunut vapunpäivänäkin käymään työpaikallaan. Ainakaan miehen kapitalisminviha ei ollut laantunut vuosien varrella, ei ainakaan äänestä ja raskaista kirosanoista päätellen. He olivat kaikki luonteiltaan niin erilaisia, mutta juuri se oli olikin syy, miksi he toimivat niin hyvin yhdessä. Siinä se kaiken kauneus piilikin; kun jokainen sai olla vapaasti juuri sellainen kuin oli, eikä tarvinnut valehdella tai peitellä mitään, oli helppo hengittää ja vain _olla_. Ja jos joku välillä uupui tai mureni hetkellisesti, muut paikkasivat ja antoivat tukensa ja turvansa. 

Kellon viisarit olivat värähtäneet jo reilusti yli keskipäivän, kun ruoka oli vihdoinkin valmista. Yhdessä he kantoivat höyryävät vadit ja kattilat terassin pöydälle, täyttivät mehukannut ja nauttivat lämpimästä säästä.

Aamupäivä oli kulunut hieman vaivaantuneissa tunnelmissa, sillä he olivat hakeneet uudestaan paikkaansa ryhmässä Lammion mukaan tulemisen myötä, mutta lopulta he olivat älynneet, ettei tämä millään tapaa uhannut heidän olemassa olevia kuvioitaan. Ruoanlaiton yhteydessä Lammio oli onnistunut jotenkin vakuuttamaan heidät siitä, että hän todellakin oli muuttunut mies, mutta pakkohan hänen oli olla, sillä ei heidän Rahikaisensa suin päin keneen tahansa rakastunut saatika tuonut näytille. Nopeasti Lammio oli kuitenkin löytänyt osansa ryhmässä, ja nytkin tuo osallistui ruokapöytäkeskusteluun hymyillen ja tummat silmät loistaen. Vaikka hän vastaili vielä hieman lyhyillä ja turhankin ytimekkäillä sivuhuomioilla ja kommenteilla, Rahikainen oli hänestä suunnattoman ylpeä. Hänestä tuntui, että heidän hassu ja epätavallinen perheensä oli vihdoinkin kokonaan kasassa.

Sisällä yhä soivasta radiosta kantautui rätinänsekaiset soinnut terassille, ihan kuin nekin yrittivät luoda omalla tavallaan lisätunnelmaa muutenkin hyvään keskipäivään. Vilkas puheensorina peitti ne kuitenkin alleen, mutta mikäs siinä. Oli hyvä ja lämmin olla.


	2. Ilta

Lounaan syötyään he keräsivät lautaset ja astiat, veivät ne tiskialtaaseen likoamaan siksi aikaa, kun täyttivät ruoantähteillä jääkaapin. Riitaoja ja Lehto olivat saaneet sen yhteisenä joululahjana Riitaojan vanhemmilta ja sisaruksilta, mutta se kiilsi yhä uutuudenkauneuttaan lähes puolen vuoden jälkeenkin. Se toimi konkreettisena muistutuksena siitä, että maailma muuttui, siitä, että huominen koitti vaikka he olivat jo kerran perinpohjin luopuneet kaikesta toivosta rauhan puolesta. Jokainen uusi aamu he onnekseen huomasivat olleensa väärässä, ja Lehto kiitti hiljaa mielessään kaikkia niitä jumalia joita vastaan Lahtinen jaksoi paasata, että hän sai herätä turvallisesti Riitaojan vierestä.

_(Lahtinen oli uuden vuoden aattona vahvassa humalassa yrittänyt tapailla jääkaapin kyljessä olevaa logoa, ja lopulta luovuttaneena päättänyt nimetä tuon masiinan Smägäksi. Sellaiseksi se sitten jäikin. Smägästä oli tullut leikkimielisesti heidän “uusi perheenjäsenensä”, vaikka Lehto yhä edelleen muuta väittikin, mutta kyllä he silti jaksoivat kuittailla lempinimestä sen antajalle.)_

He olivat siirtyneet takaisin pihalle, ja Lahtinen oli pistänyt ruokalevolle pitkäkseen nurmikolle. Takapihaa reunusti pitkät koivupuut, jotka toimivat täydellisenä näkösuojana muuhun maailmaan, mutta myös iltapäiväauringon myötä ne loivat varjoisia kohtia, joissa oli taivaallista loikoilla raskaan lounaan jälkeen. Määttä, jonka oli ottanut Lahtisen tyynyn korvikkeeksi itselleen, käänsi kasvojaan paremmin kohti aurinkoa ja jatkoi tuhisemista. Hän oli vaistonomaisesti etsinyt Lahtisen käden unissaan omaansa.

Jotenkin he olivat lopulta päätyneet kaikki siihen nurmikolle Määtän ja Lahtisen seuraksi yhdeksi kasaksi niin, että Lehto makasi pää Määtän mahan päällä Riitaoja tyytyväisesti kainalossaan. Rahikainen oli löytänyt sopivan paikan Riitaojan jalkojen juuresta, ja hetken emmittyään oli Lammiokin uskaltautunut liittyä joukkoon. Hän oli kömpinyt Rahikaisen vierelle, pistänyt päänsä tämän syliin ja tyytyväisenä ottanut vastaan kaikki silitykset mitä hänelle vain annettiin. Hän yritti ensin olla liikuttamasta jalkojaan liikaa, ettei potkaisisi tyhjää pyörätuolia, mutta löysi hyvän ja toimivan asennon varsin nopeasti ja hiljeni kuuntelemaan muiden verkkaista keskustelua. 

Vaikka päivä oli sujunut toistaiseksi vallan mainiosti ja ilman suurempia kommervenkkejä, Lammiota yhä pelotti jonkin verran, että muut näkisivät hänet edelleen pelkkänä sotilasarvona eikä sinä miehenä, jonka kanssa Rahikainen oli toistaiseksi elämänsä päättänyt jakaa. Hän yritti työntää epämukavat ajatukset pois mielestään heti etteivät ne menisi liian syville raiteille, mutta se oli sula mahdottomuus hänenkaltaiselle krooniselle murehtijalle, jolle edustaminen ja itsensä vakuuttavasti kantaminen olivat kriittinen osa työtä. Hän vain ei osannut täysin lopettaa tuon roolin kantamista, sillä niin monta vuotta se oli ollut hänen ainoa valttikorttinsa selviytymiseen.

Oli aivan kuin Rahikainen olisi jälleen kerran aistinut Lammion alkavan ahdistuksen, sillä hän kääntyi oikealle kyljelleen ja sipaisi karanneen hiussuortuvan takaisin Lammion korvan taakse, antoi huomiota heti, kun Henrik sitä tarvitsi ja ennen kuin tämä osasi sitä itse edes pyytää. 

Rahikaisen katse oli täynnä välittämistä, kun hän hiljaa kysyi rakkaaltaan tämän vointia. Lammio vain hymyili voipuneena, jälleen kerran niin silmittömän kiitollisena ettei tarvinnut sanoja Jannen kanssa. He olivat kolunneet läpi jo nyt niin monta edustustilaisuutta, Lammio viran puolesta ja Rahikainen ikuisena opportunistina ilmaisen alkoholin perässä, tai ainakin niin hän omien sanojensa mukaan väitti, että he olivat kuin vaivihkaa kehittyneet sanattoman keskustelun jalossa taidossa. Rahikainen tiesi yhden katseen perusteella, mitä Lammion päässä liikkui, ja osasi sen perusteella koskettaa juuri oikealla tavalla, että tunteiden epämääräinen kasa selveni päässä ja Lammio pystyi jälleen keskittymään. 

Yhteisymmärrys toimi myös toisin päin, sillä Rahikaisella oli pahana tapana innostua liikaa ja unohtaa arjen realiteetit. Aito ja leveä hymy Jannen kasvoilla oli yksi kauneimpia näkyjä mitä Lammio tiesi, mutta siinä kohtaa, kun toinen oli lähdössä aamuyön pikkutunteina seikkailemaan kaupungille vain, koska oli yhtäkkiä muistanut jonkin paikan minkä halusi hänelle näyttää, oli Lammion pakko kiskoa tämä takaisin sänkyyn ja kietoutua kiinni pitääkseen siinä. Tällä tavoin he täydensivät toisiaan, tasapainottivat toistensa eroja ja auttoivat pysymään elämän syrjässä kiinni. Lammio oli myös oppinut seuraamaan, milloin Rahikainen tarvitsi läheisempää kosketusta, milloin hänet piti ottaa vierelle istumaan ja kietoa kädet ympärille, pitää siinä hipihiljaa ja odottaa, että hän alkaisi puhumaan. Ei hän osannut täydellisesti antaa tukea ja lohdutusta, sillä hän opetteli vielä itsekin olemaan sinuiksi tunteidensa kanssa, mutta Rahikainen oli kärsivällinen kumppani ja opettaja. Heillä oli kaikki maailman aika opetella olemaan yhdessä. 

Lammio asettautui paremmin Rahikaisen syliin, vei kasvonsa vasten tämän kaulaa. Hän tunsi, miten käsivarsi nousi piirtelemään satunnaisia kuvioita selkään, eikä aurinko enää paistanut suoraa silmiin. Hän ei nähnyt mitä ympärillä tapahtui, mutta kevyt tuulenvire kantoi mukanaan Lahtisen naurahduksen, jonka todennäköisimmin Lehto oli saanut kirvoitettua, sillä Määttä oli alkanut tuhisemaan heti nurmikolle oikaistuaan, ja Riitaoja kuorsasi kevyesti hänkin. Rahikainen oli epätavallisen hiljainen, hän kun tapasi puhua pulputa ihan viimeisiin hereilläolemisen hetkiin asti, mutta näköjään raukeus vei tällä kertaa voiton, ja hänkin alkoi kuorsaamaan. 

Väsymys painoi Lammionkin luita, veti hiljakseen tiukemmin maata vasten, mutta siitä huolimatta hän ei pystynyt antamaan unen ottaa valtaa täysin kokonaan. Hän makasin siinä kuin välitilassa; tietoisuus ympäristöstä ja sen äänistä ei kadonnut koskaan täysin kokonaan, mutta jossain kohtaa hän havahtui uudelleen todellisuuteen ja tuli siihen tulokseen, että oli sittenkin nukahtanut. Hän oli nimittäin uneksinut kävelevänsä tyhjässä Helsingissä täysin yksin, täysin äänettä. Missään ei ollut yhtäkään ihmistä, eli eläintä, ei tuulenvirettäkään leikittelemässä takinpieluksella. Yksinäisyys ei kuitenkaan ollut tuntunut kummalliselta, vaikka kaupunki tavallisesti oli aina täynnä elämisen riemua mihin kellonlyömään tahansa. Sen sijaan hänellä oli ollut täysi rauha, autuaan hyvä olo, sillä kun ei ollut olemassa ihmisiä, ei häneltä myöskään odotettu mitään. Oli ollut turvallista. 

Ei hänellä ollut aavistustakaan kuinka kauan oli siinä maannut ja nukkunut, mutta iltapäivän aurinko oli jo kääntynyt kohti iltaa ja matkasi päättäväisesti kohti läntistä horisonttia vain noustakseen pian jo takaisin. Taivas oli osittain värjäytynyt helakan oranssiksi ja pinkiksi, ja joku oli tuonut hänelle viltin päälle ja tyynyn pään alle. Lammio oli häkeltynyt tuosta pienestä huomaavaisuuden eleestä, mutta mihin sisältyi kuitenkin niin paljon muutakin: se tarkoitti, että muut pitivät hänestä huolta, halusivat, että hänellä oli hyvä olla. Jälleen kerran Lammio koki suurta liikutusta niin lyhyessä ajassa, mutta pyyhkäisi päättäväisesti silmäkulmaansa ja räpytteli silmiään, ettei alkaisi siinä vetistelemään. Hän nousi seisomaan ja venytteli, tunsi, miten selän nikamat naksahtelivat takaisin oikeille paikoilleen pitkän levon jälkeen. Luoja, että se tuntui hyvältä.

Kuin silkalla tuurilla tummanvihreä kauluspaita oli säästynyt pahimmilta ruohotahroilta, mitä nyt muutama irronnut korsi lepäsi olkapäällä. Hän pyyhkäisi ne surutta pois. 

Olohuoneessa oli täysi kuhina päällä, sillä Rahikaisella ja Määtällä oli menossa raju kisa Afrikan tähden voittamisesta. Riitaoja oli luovuttanut heti alkumetreillä jouduttuaan kolmesti ryöväyksen uhriksi ja jumiuduttuaan sen jälkeen St. Helenan saarelle. Lehto, joka pankkiirina toimiessaan oli kähveltänyt rahaa aina, kun muiden silmä vain vältti, tiputettiin yhteistuumin, sillä Määttä, jolta harvoin jäi mitään huomaamatta, sai tämän kiinni verekseltään. Varastetut rahat jaettiin tasan jäljelle jääneiden kanssa, vaikka Lahtinen hyvin tiukkasanaisesti mutisikin pelin ihannoivan kolonialisaatiota sekä muiden kulttuurien ryöväämistä. Hän ei jaksanut pelata tosissaan, vaan tyytyi ainoastaan liikuttelemaan pelinappulaansa pitkin lautaa sinne sun tänne ja availemaan ruutuja suoraa Rahikaisen nenän edestä. 

“Huomenta Ruusunen”, Rahikainen huikkasi Lammiolle iloisesti, mutta ei nostanut katsettaan pelilaudasta. Lammio ei sanonut mitään, laski vain tyynyn ja viltin nojatuolille. Hän ei ollut varma, mihin hänen olisi pitänyt istahtaa, joten hän jäi hieman kiusaantuneena seisomaan aloilleen ja katselemaan muiden tekemisiä. Riitaoja onneksi huomasi tämän epävarmuuden.

“Me ooteltiin et heräät, ei viihtitty avata nuita pulloja ilmankaan. Halluutko tulla auttamaan?” hän kysyi ja oli jo matkalla keittiöön, missä tuliaiset odottivat kiltisti käyttöönottoaan.

Lammio ei voinut kuin totella.

Riitaoja otti valkoviinin jääkaapista samalla, kun kertoi toiselle, missä lasit olivat. 

“Toivottavasti siitä viltistä oli ees vähän apua, täällä tuloo iltaisin tosi nopsaan kylymä vaikka se kesää kovaa vauhtia teköökin. Saithan nukuttua hyvin?” 

“Sain kyllä, kiitos. Kiitos myös siitä viltistä ja tyynystä, vaikka tarkoitukseni ei ollut olla vaivoiksi”, Lammio vastasi automaattisesti ja häpesi samantien, että oli niin puhunut sivu suunsa. Hän ei kuitenkaan ollut yllättynyt että juuri Riitaoja oli pitänyt hänestä huolta, sillä olihan tämä heistä kuudesta kaikkein huolehtivaisin ja ystävällisin, se, joka jaksoi kantaa muidenkin huolet ja murheet omiensa lisäksi. Nytkin tuo katsoi niin puhtaan ymmärtävästi häntä, ja Lammio tunsi kutistuvansa. Pöytä hänen takanaan tuntui yhtäkkiä kuin ankkurilta. 

“Tiedätkös, silloin kun muutimme Toivon kanssa tähän päätimme, että tässä koissa ei turhaan pyyellä anteeksi, ei etenkään omaa olemassaoloa. Kyllähän sen tiätää että välillä sitä vuan uupuu ja väsähtää, mutta kaiken pahan pittäis olla jo takanapäin. Eläminen sattuu, se sattuu meihin kaikkiin eelleen”, Riitaoja puhui ääni täynnä uudesti löytynyttä levollisuutta ja vilkaisi nopeasti kylkeään, “mutta meiän on pakko antaa sen vuan tapahtua. Eiköhän me olla sen verta jo molemmat opittu, että ei me jää’ä yksin, tapahtui mitä tahansa.”

Riitaoja oli puhuessaan kääntynyt olohuoneeseen päin ja katseli hymyillen, kuinka Lehto avoimesti nauroi Rahikaisen ja Määtän, veljiensä, kanssa.

Lammio tunnisti katseen pehmeyden puhtaaksi rakkaudeksi. Hän oli jo aikaisemmin pistänyt merkille kaksikon samanlaiset sormukset ja tajunnut, ettei ollut rintamalla antanut Riitaojalle tarpeeksi tunnustusta, sillä ei hän silloin ollut käsittänyt, mitä rohkeutta olikaan pelätä avoimesti ja luottaa siihen, että muut auttavat. Hänelle rohkeus oli tuolloin ollut konkreettista, se oli ollut kunniamerkkejä rintapieluksessa ja natsoja kaulassa, sitä, että oli valmis uhraamaan henkensä kasvottomien johtajien puolesta. 

Vasta rakastuttuaan itse oli Lammio vihdoinkin nähnyt ihmisyyden suuremman kuvan, ymmärtänyt, että rohkeus ilmeni niin monin eri tavoin, aivan kuten välittäminen ja rakastaminenkin. Rahikainen oli aina ihailtavan mutkaton omien tunteidensa kanssa, hän sanoi suoraan mitä ajatteli ja seisoi sen takana. Lammiolle sen sijaan oli joskus vaikeaa sanoa rakastavansa, joten hän pyrki osoittamaan tunteensa muilla keinoilla: hän huolehti, että toisella oli lämmin ja hyvä olla, että ruokaa oli tarpeeksi ja että jokainen ilta he menivät nukkumaan vasta, kun kaikki pahat tunteet oli puhuttu ja hellitty pois. 

Keittiö värjääntyi pikkuhiljaa alkavan iltaruskon väreihin, ja puiset kaapinovet punersivat. 

“Sinä olet hyvä mies, Risto Riitaoja, enkä ole antanut sinulle tarpeeksi kunnioitusta siitä. Olen kuitenkin iloinen siitä, että sain olla väärässä suhteesi”, Lammio sanoi niin vilpittömästi kuin pystyi, sillä hän tarkoitti jokaista sanaa. Riitaoja jatkoi hymyilemistään. 

“Meiän pittää vain luottaa ja rakastaa niin kauan kun me voiaan, että jotenkin selvitään kyllä.Rakkauen puolesta sitä on valmis tekkeen vaikka ja mitä”, Riitaoja sanoi ja sekä itsensä että Lammion yllätykseksi halasi tätä pikaisesti. Hän kuitenkin irrottautui ennen kuin oli kunnolla koskettanutkaan. Yhdessä he kantoivat tykötarpeet olohuoneeseen, eikä Lammio edes välittänyt siitä, ettei heillä ollut erikseen puna- ja valkoviinilaseja. Hän oli löytänyt odottamattoman ystävyyden alun itsensä ja Riitaojan väliltä. Odottamattoman, mutta myös vaalitun. Lammiolla oli siitä varma aavistus, ja yleensä hänen aavistuksensa osoittautuivat oikeiksi. 

Tiukka mittelö pelin voittamisesta oli ratkennut, ja Määttä näytti varsin tyytyväiseltä lapatessaan pelinappuloita takaisin pahviseen laatikkoon. Riitaoja istahti lattialle tämän viereen pullot ja keksirasia yhä käsissään, ja Lammio istuuntui alas sohvalle Rahikaisen viereen laskettuaan ensin lasit puiselle pöydälle. Rahikainen oli pelatessaan onnistunut valumaan jonkinlaiseen puolimakaavan asentoon, eikä Lammio hennonut pyytää häntä kohottautumaan pois mukavasta asennosta. Sen sijaan hän muitta mutkitta nosti Rahikaisen jalat syliinsä niin kuin hän usein kotonakin teki ja yritti olla kiinnittämättä sen enempää huomiota Lehdon selvästikin huvittuneeseen ilmeeseen. 

Tuossa tuokiossa heillä kaikilla oli viinilasi kädessä, eikä tunnelma olisi voinut olla rennompi. Rahikainen oli intoutunut selittämään suu leveässä hymyssä, kuinka oli kerran yrittänyt hakea Lammiota polkupyörällä Vallilasta joistakin juhlista, mutta oli odottaessaan juonut yksin viinipullon ja oli ajanut menomatkalla kahdesti ojaan. 

“Niin, ja lopulta ryöväsit takkini kylmissäsi ja jouduin itse ajamaan meidät kotiin samalla, kun anelit, että veisin sinut huvipuistoon aamukahdelta, koska silloin ei olisi tarvinnut jonottaa”, Lammio muistutti toista ja nauroi itsekin. He olivat varmasti olleet aikamoinen näky silloin, molemmat kylmissään mutta onnellisesti hiprakassa, ja vielä yrittäen pysyä tasapainossa naurusta kihisten.

Muutkin ratkesivat nauramaan, sillä silkka mielikuva itsessään oli jo tarpeeksi huvittava, ja Lahtinen sai hohotuksensa lomasta vain vaivoin sanottua: “Jannen taksipalvelu taas vauhrissa, ei saatana. Siihen ei saa ikinä luottaa.”

Rahikainen heitti häntä keksinmurulla ja nauroi päälle.

“Vaan muistattekos pojat sitä kertaa, kun meidän piti mennä Vaasaan tutkimusretkelle, ja myöhästyimme junasta sekä mennessä että tullessa?” Määttä kysyi ja kulautti suurieleisesti punaviininsä loppuun.  
“Se oli hauska reissu se.”

Oli varmaa, että tuo matka oli ollut ikimuistoinen, sillä sekä Lehdon että Rahikaisen kasvoille kohosi leveä virnistys heidän muistaessaan, mitä kaikkea tuolloin olikaan tapahtunut. 

“Hei, ei se ollut miun vika että työ nukuitte krapulaanne vielä poies siinä vaiheessa ko mie olin jo laiturilla, ei sen sekotuksen niin vahvaa pitäny olla!” Rahikainen puolustautui älähtäen.

“Niin, eihän siinä ollut kuin muuan muassa kaikkea mahdollista mitä kaapista löysit”, Lehto sanoi ja heitti perään: “Ja muistaakseeni mehän myöhästyttiin tullessa lopulta, koska Aatos sun suuntavaistosi oli sekaisin.”

“Olen metsien kasvatti, mitäs itse seurasitte perässä.”

He nauroivat kaikki jälleen, ja Riitaoja pyyhkäisi muutaman naurunkyyneleen silmäkulmastaan. Jossain vaiheessa iltaa hän oli siirtynyt lattialla nojailemaan vasten Lehdon jalkoja, ja nyt tuo pyöritteli hajamielisesti Riitaojan hiuskiekuroita sormiensa lomassa. Lammiota hymyilytti nähdä yleensä niin juro Lehto niin epätavallisen pehmeänä ja lempeänä, mutta ei hän tuomitakaan voinut: hän käyttäytyi itse juuri samalla tavalla kotona Rahikaisen kanssa.

Lammiolla oli kevyt olla, ja hän kuunteli tarkkaavaisesti muiden muistelemista. Ei Janne yleensäkään häpeillyt tarinoidessaan, mutta oli mukavaa kuulla vaihteeksi muidenkin versioita ystäväporukan edesottamuksista, joita tuntui riittävän kirjasarjaksi asti. Ehkä joku päivä joku heistä kirjoittaisi nuo tarinat omaksi teoksekseen, jos viitsisi. Niistä saisi varmasti myyntimenestyksen, sillä tämä kansa kaipasi raskaiden vuosien jälkeen kaiken kevyen ja hauskan, mitä vain sai.

Rahikaisen käsi löysi tiensä Lammion käteen, peukalo silitti hiljakseen kämmenselkää. Valkoviini maistui taivaalliselta, eivätkä nuo keksitkään mitään huonoja ollut. Oli hyvä ja lämmin olla.


End file.
